


See You Again

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: A snippet from the end of Cooper and Sam’s first date.





	See You Again

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: See You Again  
Characters: Cooper and Sam  
Pairing: Cooper and Sam (SCoop)  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. Het, OOC.  
Summary: A snippet from the end of Cooper and Sam’s first date.  
A/N: Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them, just wish I did.  
Words: 169 words without title and ending.

*See You Again*

He walked Sam to her door, laughing as it started to rain down on them; not caring that they were getting drenched.

“I had a good time tonight, Cooper. I hope that we can get together again soon.”

Cooper smiled and nodded as he gently laid a hand on Sam’s arm. “I’d really like that, Sam. I can’t wait to see you again.”

As Sam turned to face Cooper her eyes were alight with happiness. “How does Friday night sound? I’ll call you Thursday night to set it up.”

Cooper grinned a little and said, “I have to wait three days to hear from you again?”

When Sam nodded a moment later, Cooper laughed again and said, “I guess I can wait that long. Good night Sam.”

Sam kissed Cooper on the cheek, took her keys from her pocket, unlocked the door and went inside.

Cooper turned and walked back to his car, unable to stop smiling as he headed home. Friday night couldn’t come soon enough for him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
